A Cursed Life for Me
by xXiwishicouldflyXx
Summary: Once, there was a cast out, unwanted girl by the name of Darcy. But what happens when infamous Captain Jack Sparrow finds her? And finds that he is responsible for her state? What would he do, or risk to free her from her curse? Unsure of what to do, Darcy has to face something she has never had to face before: people. However, Jack Sparrow is willing to be a friend...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first fanfiction, and I'm not really sure where it's going to end up. I kind of have the beginning and end figured out, but I probably have to fill in some blanks along the way. Reviews would be muchos appreciatos! Feel free to message me, I will try to respond. I try to proofread as much as possible, but forgive any errors please; I don't write professionally or anything. Hopefully this story ends up well!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or their characters, only my own . **

**Happy reading!**

**- iwishicouldfly**

A Cursed Life for Me - Chapter 1

I shrank back into the cold, damp walls of the corner, listening to the distant shouts and laughter of Tortuga. I was so tired, but reminded myself again. Darcy, Darcy, Darcy, lest someday I forget my own name. A wisp of mahogany hair floated into my face, but I didn't have the strength to blow it away. Heck, I didn't have the strength to even stay awake. So I rested my head on my shoulder, pulled my hood a bit tighter, and drifted off.

A loud yell woke me up. Suddenly, I could hear footsteps approaching, but I didn't look up, only listened. "Get back here, you mangy good for nothing…" the masculine voice sounded vaguely accented. Another voice laughed, and faded away into the distance. The first voice started walking away, then stopped. "My god, is that a body?" it said incredulously. Goshdangit. He had seen me. I didn't move as he approached. "Hello?" the man asked. I didn't respond, so he nudged my knee and I curled up a bit closer. He tried to lift my hood but I shied away, starting to get annoyed. I cracked my eyes open a millimeter and saw a dirty face surrounded by messy dreadlocks decorated with beads. I lowered my head, but caught sight of a tattoo on his arm and my I jumped in surprise. Just my luck, I groaned, and he said, "What?" I wondered what I should say. I didn't really know, so I said, "You're Captain Jack Sparrow, aren't you." I could hear the grin in his voice as he replied, "Well. Someone who knows I'm a captain. I like ye already. Aye, I am. What's your name?" I grumbled something intelligible but he persisted, so I said "It's not for me to tell." "Why not?" he asked, "It's your name." What else could he do? I didn't even know, so I told him. "Darcy." He thought for a second and then said, " What a pretty name. Can ye tell me yer last name too, lass?" I was sick of this. "I wish I knew," I said, "but I cannot remember."

I threw off my hood and opened my eyes to see him crouched there, a surprised expression on his face as he took in my cursed violet eyes, the ones that scared everyone away, that tore down my life and kept it down. He made no comment, but said instead, "There's no meat on your bones, lassie. When was the last time ye ate?"

"Please. No more questions. For whatever reason if you want to know more, go see a man by the name of Mister Hearst. You'll find him in a shop called 'The Greasy Pig'. Ask him what you will, but go away." I fell against the wall again, and closed my eyes again.

I guess Sparrow could see I wasn't gonna budge, so he left. I probably made a mistake giving away so much information, but I just shrugged and tried to sleep, expecting never to see him again.

After all, why would a pirate take interest in me, of all people?

Captain Jack strolled down the street of Tortuga, headed for the Greasy Pig. Strange, ridiculous name, but nonetheless a fair shop, selling meats, breads, and such. That girl, the Darcy, she was strange. He was curious, and kind of worried too. She didn't look all that great.

He got to the shop, and shouted, "Is there a Mr. Hearst here?"

"Aye, in the back." An old man wiped his hands on a cloth and turned around, only to jump back cursing. "A pirate?! In my shop? And Jack Sparrow at that?" Jack was amused, but said, "Captain. Captain Jack Sparrow. I kinda got lost, and found a girl named Darcy. She was a grumpy lass, and told me to come here." Hearst looked surprised, and said,"Huh. Right, so what do you want to know?" Jack spread his hands wide, and said, "I don't know, something." The man rolled his eyes and said, "I ain't be wanting to give too much away, but I can tell you that she used to live in a swell old house by the water, until it got burned down. After that she was never the same. She came to live with me for a while after the house was gone, but once she turned sixteen she left. I couldn't see what I could do, but whenever she wanders in every few weeks I offer some food and she leaves again."

"WHAT? She only eats every few weeks? How is that possible?" Jack exclaimed. In the back of his mind, a horrible memory sprang up, but he covered well. Hearst shrugged and said, "How am I supposed to know?" He started walking away, but Jack said "Wait, one last question." The man paused and turned around. "What did her old house look like? And when did she last eat?" Mister Hearst snorted, and replied, "That's two questions, but the house was a little whitewashed cottage, wooden steps and porch, small garden in front, such and such. As for food, I figure about two weeks ago. Now goodbye, and kindly do not take anything." He left, muttering about scoundrels and strangeness.

Captain Jack had frozen after the description of the cottage. He remembered a few years back, when he was a young captain, raiding Tortuga. There had been a house that matched the Hearst's description, and Jack had been holding a torch. A torch that he had thrown at the house. A house that he hadn't bothered to look back at as he ran away from the burning carnage.

He unfroze, and jerkily walked down the street. Not thinking about where to go, he found himself back at the site where the lass lay. She was sound asleep, and he could hear thunder in the distance. He couldn't just leave her here. Jack picked her up, careful not to disturb anything. She was light, way too light to be healthy, and he sighed as he walked back to the Black Pearl in the wake of the setting sun.

"What have I gotten myself into this time?" he asked himself, and continued on his way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2. Have fun reading, and review if you liked!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Disney's characters or movies **

**-iwishicouldfly**

A Cursed Life for Me - Chapter 2

Mr. Gibbs squinted over at land, trying make out the shapes below. "Crew! I think Mister Sparrow is back! Finally. I'd like to know what that pirate has been up to. He's late!" The crew shouted and ran over. Montgomery, a young but hard working lad, piped up, "Sir, is he carrying something?" his eyes widened as they got closer."Or some_one_?" "Well bless the sea, he is!" Gibbs said, "Who has he saved this time?"

Nobody moved, until Gibbs yelled, "What are ye all doing, standing here? Off to help your captain, ye mangy curs!" Instantly, everyone rushed down to Sparrow, and stopped when they saw what he was carrying. They were all surprised at the cloaked figure, soaked from rain and clothes worn and dirtied. There were murmurs, and someone said, "Who's that, Captain?"

He kept walking and yelled, "I don't know!" He went to his cabin, shut the door, opened it, said, "Back to work!" and shut the door again. The crew rushed back up to the deck, leaving Gibbs to trudge to the Captain's office.

Gibbs shifted nervously as he knocked on the door. "Captain…?" After a short pause, Jack peeked out and said in a low voice that was unlike him, "Gibbs, I… I don't know what to do." Gibbs motioned to enter, and Jack let him in. Gibbs looked down at the unhooded person, surprised at it's young age. "Do explain, sir." he said. "Well," Jack began," I was chasing some lad who had drank me rum without me permission, and I stumbled across this young lassie." They both looked at her, the sleeping face thin and sad, even in sleep. "I asked her some questions, and she was quite blunt, but told me to go to this old shopkeeper, who told me some stuff." He leaned in closer and lowered his voice further. Gibbs leaned in too, intrigued. "See, this girlie, I think she's… cursed. Her eyes are the most peculiar shade of purple, and often goes weeks without eating. The poor thing doesn't even have the will to move anymore." Gibbs was astonished, but Jack wasn't done yet.

"And the worst part…"he fidgeted nervously. "The worst part is, Gibbs, back when I was a naïve captain, during a raid in Tortuga, I think I burned down a house. _Her_ house. And the shopkeeper said the girlie was never the same after that."

"Oh Captain, ye always seem to get into the worst messes." Gibbs said, his face in his hands. "But," Jack said, raising his finger, "I am not sure. And I won't ever be, because I ain't be tellin her, am I?" "Jack, you know that ain't right." Gibbs argued.

"That isn't for you to decide, lad! Now away from me cabin, and if ye tell a soul I'll have your head for it!" Jack said. "Aye," Gibbs said, and scrambled away from the room.

I woke up in a haze. My senses registered warmth, and with that, safety. Immediately I blinked and saw a face. "Aah!" I exclaimed. "Careful, lassie." I fell back onto the soft bed, which felt like heaven. Screw Sparrow and his crew. I felt the rocking of the ship and knew I was on the Black Pearl. "Thirsty?" He said tauntingly, and waved a flask in circles above my head. I narrowed my eyes, but I really was quite thirsty so I grabbed the flask and downed it in one.

Sparrow frowned, and said, "That really was too easy. If I had been an enemy I could have poisoned it and you'd be dead in a minute."

I smiled, baring my teeth. "I have nothing left to lose, do I? I'll take my chances." I willed my voice not to crack, but it betrayed me, and he saw it. His face softened, and said, "Here, there are clothes and food here." He pointed at the dresser, and I saw some bread and a set of clothes, but my dignity wasn't gone yet. "Accept hospitality from a pirate? Over my dead body." Ignoring my protesting limbs, I shoved myself up and stormed to the door, getting about halfway there before falling over and promptly passing out again.

Curse my stubborn soul.

For the second time, I woke up. For the second time, there was a face above me. However, this time it belonged to a ridiculously wild pirate who was grinning like a lunatic. What was his name, Dog? Diaper? "How ye doing, pretty lass? Me name is Diago." he said. I put my hood back on, and said, "What is it this time?" "Dinner with the crew! Captain's orders." he replied. Ew… eating a meal with miscreants; just what I needed. Then again, I did need some food; my stomach had been rumbling since about two weeks ago and this was not the time to be picky. "Lead the way." I sighed.

Diago held the door open and smiled a toothy smile. "Pretty eyes." he said. I resisted the urge to spit at his feet and walked through without a comment. When we got to the table, the noise faded and everyone turned to look at me. Jack Sparrow was there, grinning in the way he does, holding a mug of rum. Diago went to the last empty spot, leaving me standing there.

I crossed my arms, feeling uncomfortable, but at least they couldn't really see my face. Then, Sparrow jumped up and walked towards me. "Time for dinner, eh? Ye can sit beside me today." he said. Reluctantly, I walked over to the place where he had gotten up, and everyone scooched over and made space as if I were contagious. I sat on the bench, and Jack got in beside me.

Despite the room people had made, it was still impossibly squished, and I could barely move without bumping into Sparrow or the woman beside me. Wait… the _woman_ beside me? I looked over, and she looked back. As the Captain shouted "Let the meal begin!" she surprisingly softly gripped my hand and said, "Me name is Anamaria. I'm the only female pirate aboard this ship, so if ye have any problems ye need to talk about, come to me. I don't really know much about ye, but care to tell me ye name?" I thought about it, but she seemed to be nice, so I said in barely a whisper, "Darcy."

"Darcy, eh?" she said, savoring the name. "Strong, pretty name, that one is. Haven't seen one in these waters yet. But I'd wager a barrel of beer that ye are hungry, aye? Go ahead and eat."

I started to eat, trying not to think about how long it would be until my next meal. Surely these pirates would be throwing me off in the next morning, after being fed and watered. I was tempted to look at Jack Sparrow, to see what his expression was. But I resisted the urge and kept eating.

When the meal was over and everyone was just a tad drunk, I wondered why nobody had asked me any questions or tried to lift my hood. Don't ask questions, I told myself, just leave now. I stood up and made to leave, feeling fuller than I could remember in recent memory. Then, I felt the swoosh of fabric as my hood was pulled back by someone. When I turned around, Jack Sparrow was holding it in a vice tight grip. Despite the rum, his eyes were clear and sober. "Not so fast. No thanks for the meal, and you just leave? Where are the ladylike manners?" he teased. Sooner or later, I would have to face this, so I decided to just get it over with. "Thank you, most graciously generous Captain, for this wonderful meal which I will remember for the rest of my days. As for the ladylike manners, I never had any to begin with. Can I go now?"

He just smiled that golden smile, and said, "Tell me your story first. The whole story. Explain to me and me lads how ye managed to become this." He gestured at me, and I felt self-conscious about the ragged cloak, worn out breeches, and choppy hair that I had cut myself. Most uncomfortably, the crew had now quieted down and were staring at my purple irises. Wanting to look away, I felt various emotions, and was almost overwhelmed by the flood of memories going through my mind. But I wasn't ready to share them; not yet.

So I leaned forward and whispered into Captain Jack Sparrow's ear, "I'll tell you when you prove trustworthy." I tried to put the emotion into my voice, and it must have worked, because I felt the grip lessen slightly, so I slipped away. Behind the shadow of the door, I looked back to see him raise his hands to stop the rest of the crew as they stood up as one.

Wasting no more time, I ran to the furthest corner of the deck, curling up like I did for so many years in Tortuga, remembering the smell of salt water and rum, the smell that lingered around Sparrow, and I wanted to hurl as I remembered the choking smell. The thoughts still ran through my head, memories of flames burning my only haven, of smoke being the last thing I saw before everything I knew was lost. I was afraid to cry, but told myself that just once I could let the tears slip down my cheek. I wanted to know why this was my fate, to sit alone and abandoned wherever I went, with nothing but a wall behind my back. Most of all, I wanted to know what he wanted from me. But I was afraid to know, because I didn't think I could handle the truth anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3! sorry for shorter chapter; I had writers block. Any reviews or follows are helpful!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Disney's stuff, etc.**

**Happy reading**

**-iwishicouldfly**

A Cursed Life for Me - Chapter 3

Captain Jack Sparrow paced his office, feeling frustrated. He had told his crew to go to sleep, after Darcy had left. He felt awkward calling her by her name, for names were a sign of trust, and she obviously didn't trust him much. He intended for that to change, however. He peered out the curtained window, and could just make out the outline of her crouched in the corner. Sighing, he knew she wouldn't be budging. So Jack took a blanket and went outside. Careful not to wake her, he draped the blanket over her and left.

Lying in bed that night, Jack couldn't sleep. He kept tossing and turning, remembering how he had burned that house, but not remembering why. He yearned to know why she was cursed, for he hadn't seen anything like those eyes in all his years. He hated not knowing something; to not be in on a secret.

"I'll find out what happened. I shall earn ye trust." Jack spoke into the darkness.

I was shaken awake by a crew member, Montgomery. I remembered him for his sympathetic look last night, which I hated more than the looks of wonder or fear.

"What are you doing?" I hissed, "It's barely the crack of dawn!" The night was still dark, but a sliver of light was beginning to show over the horizon.

"Hurry lass," he said, " We've snuck up on another ship, the Devil's Disgrace. Beautiful ship, but those pirates are ruthless, they are. They'll shoot you in the back and loot ye ship without a second thought. Ye gotta get down into the galley; we can't have ye getting hurt."

For some reason, that struck a nerve. I guess it was the emotion of the last few days combined with being told that I couldn't handle the danger of a pirate ship. They'd dragged me onto this blasted ship, invaded my life, and were planning to raid an infamous ship without telling me. I wouldn't have this.

"No." I tried to sound as cold as possible. Montgomery looked surprised, and said, "What do ye mean, no?"

"I won't take this! Get me off this ship. I am not going to be hiding in a kitchen while you raid and pillage and such. I can handle myself in a fight." With that, I drew my last possession, what I wouldn't trade for anything; a silver dagger with a single amethyst set into the hilt.

Montgomery's eyes widened, but at that moment, Sparrow came up behind me and grabbed my hands.

"What are ye doing with that?" I saw a shadow of fear pass over his face, but it disappeared so quickly I didn't know if I imagined it or not.

"It's mine. My last possession to call my own; it's worth more than my life." I tried to pull out of his iron tight grip, to no avail.

"Hmm…" he pulled me to my feet and looked at the dagger, the shiny metal engraved with foreign words. "If ye get into the galley now, ye can keep the pretty knife. If not, we'll see how much it sells for at the next port. Savvy?"

Oh boy. Threats. I just love them. Be patient, I told myself. I started forming a plan, but then I remembered he was still standing there.

"Aye Captain," I said with mock politeness. "But I ain't happy about this. If you get me killed I'll kill you. And if you're wondering how I'll kill you if I got killed, I'll kill my killer before he kills me and pretend I'm killed so I can kill you, unless he does kill me and I'll be unable to kill you for killing me, in which case I'll come back from the dead and kill you anyway."

His eyes narrowed. "Aye. Now off to the galley." he said. I reluctantly walked to the galley, mind still working hard. I walked into the dark room, and before he left he paused at the door.

"Have fun, _Darcy_." he shut the door, and I could hear the click of it being locked. Stuck in the darkness, I curled my hands into fists.

"Damn you, Sparrow." I spoke to myself, but I think he heard me, because he was laughing as he walked away.

I felt anger, more anger than I had in a long time. I thought of my plan, wondering if it would even work. I closed my eyes, recalling the memory. It had been an awfully dreary day, colder than usual for the time of year. I had just left the meager safety of Mr. Hearst, and was frightened by the streets that were filled with horrors. Then out of nowhere, this man walked up to me. He seemed like a merchant; his clothes looked expensive and he walked with a tall, arrogant air. Without fear, he strolled up to me.

"Diabolus Infernum." he said, and my blood ran cold. Diabolus Infernum - infernal devil. I knew it could be no coincidence that the words he just spoke were the words carved into the ashes of my home. But just as scary, were the words he said after.

"Fight fire with fire, darling." I never saw him again.

Coming back into reality, I unclenched my hands and stared at them. I willed a flame to appear. I wished for it to be there, to prove that this curse was real. I wanted the ability to go after everyone who had made my life miserable. Sure enough, a spark, then a glowing ball of energy appeared, and I felt my hands getting warmer.

I spent the better part of an hour summoning and controlling the fire, which had a mind of its own. When I could finally make it appear and vanish at will, I walked over and put my ear to the door. I could hear the sounds of yelling and fighting distantly above.

And with a smile touching my lips, I blasted the door open.


	4. Chapter 4

**OHMYGOD! sorry for so long without updates, I was just super busy and couldn't find the words to write out this chapter haha. Can't explain how guilty I felt last few days because its been almost like 2 weeks. anyway this chapter might suck ill proofread later because its really late. Thanks for any reviews, favs or follows they are extremely awesome and make me feel warm and fuzzy inside. Um, can't think of what I needed to say, so...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, etc.**

**-iwishicouldfly**

I squinted at the sudden bright light, then ducked at some pirate ran by waving his sword frantically. I looked around to see what he was running from, then gasped as I saw the meanest pirate I had ever seen walking across the deck.

His face was so scarred, there was barely an inch of unscathed skin visible. His mouth was just a jagged line and his eyes; they couldn't be any color other than black and were filled with loathing for the world. He walked with a slight limp, but that didn't make him any less terrifying. In his left hand, was a large pistol, which was surprisingly in prime condition. In the other hand, was a giant cutlass. The sharp brass blade gilded with gold must have been ridiculously heavy.

"Jack Sparrow! Bring him here." the man bellowed. My breath hitched in my throat as I saw a familiar pirate in a red sash dragged up to him. He struggled, but the pirate holding him was buff and strong.

"Well, if it isn't the mighty _Captain _Jack Sparrow. Let me introduce myself." He had an aggravatingly smug look on his face.

"Me name," he paused for effect, " Is the mighty Captain Gutherman! He grabbed Jack by the neck, and held him up, scrutinizing him. I felt a surge of anger when I saw that he was gagged.

"Aren't much of a pirate if ye can't win a battle, are ye?" The cruel voice echoed across the silent deck. All of the Pearl's crew was kept under control by the enemy pirates, who were considerably larger and a lot meaner. I felt angry when I saw swords being held to the throats of most of them. Scanning the deck, I could see that nobody had noticed me yet, their attention on the two captains. I had to act fast.

Running back down into the galley, I headed for the back of the room. I pulled aside an empty crate, and voila, there was a small trapdoor. I had seen it from afar one dinner, and now was the time to see what it hid. The wood and handle of the trapdoor were damp and gross, but I opened it anyway. Jumping down, I landed in a tunnel. Why was a tunnel here? Shaking my head, I walked down the long tunnel. It was pretty dark, but I could see enough to recognize that there was another trapdoor at the end. Pushing it open, my eyes widened. It was the Captain's Cabin, which was… on the other side of the ship! Meaning I was now behind Captain whatshisface and Sparrow. Perfect.

I drew back the curtain of the window slowly, and I could hear Mr. Big Ego still giving out his speech. Taking out my dagger, which was still hidden in my belt, I gripped it hard and summoned a small fire, just to heat it so it would be very painful when the time came to use it. I put my other hand on the doorknob, bracing myself. But something made me stop in my tracks.

"… I'll never tell ye, Gutherman." Jack Sparrow whispered.

"No! There was a girl! Where is she? Tell me and I'll leave ye precious ship alone." Gutherman demanded.

Infamous Jack Sparrow was sticking up… for me? I shook my head, scattering the thoughts. I didn't have a moment to lose. Googymom sounded pretty mad.

I threw the door open and ran forward. Everyone turned toward me, but luckily Jack's crew was pretty smart because they took the opportunity to break free and renew the attack. I tried to pay them no attention and ran towards Gutherman. I knew he could overpower me in an instant. Even so, I probably did the most stupid thing possible. I jumped onto him and grabbed his shirt. Hanging on weirdly, I tried to one handedly stab him. Shouting loudly, he pulled me off and twisted my arms behind me in an instant.

"Thought ye could fight me, did ye?" I could smell his disgusting sour breath.

Taking the chance, I summoned fire. All those years of pain, I channeled into my hands, which I raised as much as possible. I aimed my palms towards his face, and shot it out. Howling, he released his grip and I stumbled away.

Catching my breath, I looked up to see Captain Jack Sparrow struggling up and heading towards Gutherman. Some crew member must have cut him loose and found his weapons. When he reached him, they started fighting. It was an even matchup; if one of them made a mistake they'd be dead. I just watched , until I remembered I should be helping. I stood up and headed towards the edge of the deck where they were fighting, pushing aside other pirates.

I was almost to them when I saw another enemy pirate come up from behind. He held his sword up, in and was ready to swing down…and kill Jack.

"NO!" I dived for the pirate, slicing my dagger down his back. Fortunately, he dropped his sword. Unfortunately, he tripped over it and pushed Jack over, which shoved Gutherman over the side of the deck.

Everyone stopped. The entire mass of pirates rushed over to the side of the ship and looked over. There was a small splash as Gutherman hit the water. Was it just my imagination, or was he smiling as he fell?

In that instant, all the enemy crew members dissolved. They simply vanished into smoke, along with their ship, the Devil's Disgrace which had been drifting along beside us.

"Well that was simple, wasn't it?"Jack Sparrow said, "No mess to clean up, except ours!" True enough, the ship was a disaster. The sails were ripped, chipped wood everywhere, and supplies spilled everywhere. But I was focused on something else.

"This isn't over, you know." I said to Jack Sparrow. "He'll be back. We've just made him angry. And the way his crew vanished… They aren't normal people, Captain. This isn't good."

"But ye've forgotten something, aye." he said. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Anyway, what would ye want to do about it? And since when could ye throw around fireballs?'

"There's nothing we can do." I ignored the last question. I didn't want to admit it, but I was exhausted. I guess blowing up kitchens really tires you out. "But… I think I owe you a story." It was true. He had saved me, and I trusted him. Not a lot, mind you. Just a bit.

He smiled his signature smile, but I could sense something behind his eyes. He was hiding something.

"I love stories. Come to me cabin. The rest of ye, start repairing the ship! Set course for Bridgetown!" He said.

I sighed. I really wasn't in the mood, but I guess it was time to tell what I had never told anyone before. I followed Sparrow towards his cabin, praying to whatever god of good luck to bless me.


	5. Chapter 5

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE**

**Dear readers,**

**I can't even put into words the apologies I owe my readers. I haven't uploaded in so long, I felt bad to even upload this. Basically, I've been really really busy lately, with school and other personal stuff. I like this story a lot, but it got kind of out of hand and I didn't know what to do with it. I basically lost interest in it for the past few weeks/months. I bit off more than I could chew with this one; I didn't know the commitment it takes to write a long story like this, but I will try to finish it eventually. I feel really bad for saying this, but I'm gonna put it on hold for a while. But I really promise promise promise that I'll come back to it and get it done. Writing isn't something I will give up on, so I will probably try writing some oneshots or similar. This will get done at some point guys! And I couldn't just post this message so I wrote a shortish chapter to go along with it. Enjoy, and hope to see you soon!**

**-wishicouldfly**

* * *

I walked into the room and sat down in a chair. Jack closed the door behind himself and sat down in his chair; opposite to me. He didn't say anything, so I just stared at the table between us. Yay, time to wallow in my misery. I was growing increasingly nervous, so I looked up, intending to get this over with. And there was Sparrow, his mouth hanging open, asleep. What. Like, who can fall asleep just when they're about to discuss something important? I picked up a book and threw it at his face. In an instant, his eyes snapped open and he caught the book.

"No need to be rude, lass," he said tauntingly. I rolled my eyes.

"Can we deal with this later? Please…" I had no words. We had just been raided by a group of lethal pirates, and I was about to spill something really important. And he had the nerve to make jokes…

"Alright… Back to business." He slapped his cheeks in an effort to wake up as I looked on, unamused. "So, ye owe me something, aye? Tell me about yourself."

To be honest, at that point I was scared stiff. But I couldn't let it show.

"Jack, you know when I said how I couldn't remember my last name?" I asked timidly.

"What's ye point?" He said.

"Well… I can't remember anything. Up until that day, you know, when my house got burned down. The last morning, ironically, was my first." I said. It was all true. I had never told anybody, but I couldn't remember anything before that day.

Sparrow looked at me expressionlessly. I tried not to fidget as I sat there waiting.

"Tell me what ye do remember. Then ye can go." He said in a different voice, one I had never heard before. It seemed almost interested. I decided to just tell him. I had pretty much nobody left to talk to anyways.

It had been a clear morning. Relatively quiet, considering usually drunk people were stumbling around or yelling at each other. I guess now it would be considered the 'calm before the storm', or something like that.

Then arrived the first ships. There had been many, each loaded with cannons and other weapons. After the first round was launched, pirates had come onto land to pillage the town. It had been unlike anything I had ever seen before. But my family and I were scared that we were next. We quickly packed up anything we couldn't afford to lose, but it was too late.

The fire had already come. The smell of smoke had been the first warning, but I had assumed it was from outside where a full out raid was still occurring. The fire burned down the door, trapping us inside. I remembered the heavy smoke and the heat, the unsafe feeling I rarely knew.

We ran away from it, but my mother was too slow. The fire overtook her, the screaming growing louder and louder until it finally stopped. I tried to save her, I really did. But there was nothing I could do. My father brought me to the safest room left-my room. He told me goodbye and gave me the dagger I had since guarded so carefully.

I told all this to Jack Sparrow, carefully leaving out the more personal details. He had been listening patiently, but at that moment I saw the look in his eyes again and realized what it was; guilt.

"What are you hiding?" I sounded accusatory, even to myself.

"Huh? I ain't hiding nothing. Ye just tellin' a sad story." He said hastily. I didn't buy it. There _had_ been pirates there that day; who knows if he was there that day.

"Tell me what you know!" I slammed my hands on the desk, trying be threatening. "If you had something to do with this…"

"I don't have anything to hide! Finish the goddam story already." He started to sound impatient. Something about this was suspicious; I told myself I would investigate tomorrow.

"That's basically the whole story. Me and my father said goodbye and then he knocked me out and the next thing I knew I woke up outside." I said.

"What?!" Jack exclaimed. "He knocked you out?"

"Yes, that's what I said. I don't really know why he did that, but all I knew was that I survived and he didn't." I replied. But had he really…

"Are you sure he died? What if he survived but you didn't know it?" Jack asked.

"Please don't get my hopes up. That fire would have killed me, and it did kill him. I've had enough for today. Can I leave?" Talking about this for the first time ever was really confusing. Even to myself, why my father had knocked me out confused me. But now it seemed as if a huge hole had been dug out of my memory. I didn't know anymore. I just wished my life could be normal for once. What I did know though was that I had a huge headache, and I didn't even get headaches. Jack seemed eager to sleep too; his face looked haggard and bruised up.

"Sure, go. Get some sleep." He said.

Lying on bed that night, I wondered about so many things. Who was I? Both in the past and present, I was utterly lost. I needed a fresh start, and some luck. I knew what I had to do. Tomorrow, I would be a new person. And with the moon shining bright overhead, I drifted to sleep.


End file.
